Beauty: West Side Story
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Just a Two-shot between Anybodys and Bernardo...I know; leader of the Sharks and some little tomboy getting together! Horror-romance-violence-possible rape! Anybodys is his love!


**~Too beautiful~**

**::**

It was late at night up in Manhattan New York. Riff and his boys were down at Doc's old Candy shop pondering and drinking like they normally do on weekdays and weekends.

.

Anybodys the only female in the Jets walked inside all dirty and messy like always. The bell above the door rang and everyone turned in her direction and stared. Riff, Action and A-Rab sat at one booth drinking whiskey from one bottle that has been passed around so many times it wasn't as disgusting as it seemed to be.

Riff pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and stuck it between his lips. He gave Anybodys a hard glare looking over his shoulder at her.

She was so young, so small and so naïve. She was definitely too young to be in his gang. Standing up, Riff ruffled with the sleeves of his jacket and put his hands in his pants pockets. Anybodys breathed in deep and moved her hands over to her hips. She gave him that same pouty, bitchy look she usually gave them; especially him. "What is it now Riff-gonna tell me I'm out!" she spoke up and at the moment she raised her voice, every one of the remaining Jets turned around to watch.

The taller, much older Jet gave her a once-over gaze before locking onto her eyes and staying in that same spot. But before he could even get his mouth open to speak, Bernardo, the crazy Puerto Rican walked in, like he was some sort of god in those nice clothes with a nice bright red buttoned shirt tucked into a slim pair of dark jeans with a belt. He was also alone. Riff and the other Jets rose to their feet. They glared at the unwanted dark man and Riff stepped up.

Anybodys crossed her arms and stepped forward. A-Rab piped up from the Jets: "what are you doin' girl-stay back!" he reached out for her shoulder but he was too late to grab her. She was already standing before Bernardo who looked upon her like a sick seductive romantic.

That pissed Riff off something awful.

He made the tightest fist and went to swing at the Puerto Rican, but Anybodys put herself in front of him and stopped it. Riff furrowed his brows and the cigarette fell limp from his lips.

Everything went dead silent. Even Doc behind the counter went as quiet as a mouse. Riff moved backward and forced Anybodys back with him. His grip was hard and tight and the floorboards beneath their feet creaked wild in the damp air.

::

That's when everything seemed to go crazy.

Riff took Anybodys by the shoulders and pulled her close: She looked scared and a bit intimidated just not as much as she should be. "You are crazy!" he let her go instantly with a shove and executed yet another move on Bernardo sending them both onto the floor with a loud thud.

The Jets rushed to the fight, but Doc being the brave one broke it up before any damage could happen and pulled Riff from Bernardo.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" he shouted at him as loud as he could, spitting at him in the process of being pulled away by A-Rab and Ice. The dark man smirked in victory and then carefully claimed what was his.

Anybodys moved in Bernardo's direction and looked up at him like an adorable naïve school girl. She was petite and very short compared to Bernardo. It wasn't right and it looked as wrong as it was. Riff wiped his mouth from all the spit and moved from A-Rab and Ice's lock.

He gave both Bernardo and Anybodys a mean disgusted stare. "What is goin' on-come on TELL ME!" he hissed with both of his hands now clenched into fists.

Anybodys didn't answer and neither did Bernardo. "You silly Jet-she doesn't want you…she wants someone strong and wise to protect her. You-you are a little piece of shit compared to me, dirty JET!" he cursed like a sailor, holding Anybodys back like she was a piece of his to claim. It made the Jets and definitely Riff more furious than he could ever be. Riff looked over at Anybodys and she still didn't give him any sign at all that she didn't want to be with Bernardo.

He cursed beneath his breath and turned around so she couldn't see the hurt that quickly spread to his face. The boys saw and walked up to the new couple with pissed of expressions that even hurt to perform.

"This ain't over Shark-Ice and Action got in the only Shark's face, trying to be as intimidating as possible, yet it wasn't working too well. The little tomboy shoved at the two Jets and fired a long lasting glare at them. "Leave 'em alone!" she spat and ran out of the shop, leaving Bernardo.

Riff didn't even bother this time. He heard the bell jingle and that's when he knew just to leave it alone. His boys encouraged him to go to her but he just pushed them away.

"She ain't my problem anymore boys…" he stomped on the broken cigarette that fallen out of his mouth and took out another and shoved it between his teeth biting hard.

The boys took longer to settle down and pick a seat but for Riff who sat alone in the back of the shop, took his two whiskey bottles and drank them alone; he needed no one at this moment. Nobody could-would ruin this moment for him.

.

.

.

Bernardo left the shop after Anybodys. He couldn't find her; it was too dark. "Senorita!" he called out in darkness with the cool breeze blowing harsh against his skin.

After standing and waiting under the street light for so long, he suddenly heard a soft sob. It seemed to echo in his ears and he ran to the sound. "Senorita…what is wrong?" Bernardo scratched the back of his neck and found her up against the wall in the alley.

Tears wetted her face and he kneeled before her, wiping her eyes. "Don't worry about him Senorita, you're with me now and I will be there for you." He looked into her eyes that sparkled of warm tears.

She swallowed thick and believed him.

What she didn't know would hurt her…

**::**

**E/N: There it is! It is going to be a Bernardo x Anybodys two-shot fanfic! Crazy SMUT in last chapter!**


End file.
